Inamorata
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Transcendental transactions of poetic passion, Jaspin perhaps...
1. Food of Love

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Food of Love-7/21/09

Unwillingly introduced

A forced excursion of the palate

You won me over

Against expectations

Tender, sweet, and delicate

Sharply tangy

Partially enamored

Halfway uncertain

Memory, sensation, and taste

Tangled up within the

Bitterness

Of love lost

Unrequited and mourned

Your gentle harmony

Of texture and flavor

Now denied for so long

Unattainable reminiscence

Left to lie fallow

On

Someone else's appreciative tongue

_Perceptive input is always appreciated_


	2. HarumScarum

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Harum-Scarum 7/22/09

Clothes drifted up the staircase

A shirt caught on a doorknob

Breathless sounds

Caught by invisible visitors

The air pulsates with tension

Voices breaking

Reforming in urgent

Syllables of want

Needing to be

One entire,

Achieve it

And

It lasts for

The moment,

Short and abbreviated

Until it begins again

Newly shaped and formed

Each time…

_Perceptive input is always appreciated_


	3. Star Gazing

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Star Gazing 7/22/09

Previously a solitary pursuit

Ice cold and heated

Indifferent and distant

He knew every one

The history, the mythology

Of each

Recited precisely

Pedantically even

Now

Wrapped in arms of steel

Rectitude

Securely loved

Desire swirling through

The frozen air

Warmth tracing beating vessels

Pulses synchronized

Stellar perfection

Attained

_Perceptive input is always appreciated_


	4. Ashes

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Ashes-7/24/2009

Ashes

Lost memory

A new start

Finding out

That

You can kill

With ease

Yet, can no longer

Sleep

* * *

Ashes

People come

They go

Sometimes by

Your hand

Love?

Known or not

Uncertain still

* * *

Ashes

Children are

Inviolate

But so are you

Solitary destiny

Chosen or not

It's immutable

* * *

Ashes

Until

Impenetrable defenses

Are

Breached by

A singular presence

Awkward and solemn

With a smile

That transforms

And eyes that trust

* * *

Ashes

What are you now?

A creature

Displaced

Neither stone nor cold

But flesh rebirthed

Hope reinstated

Still, contingent upon

The awful

Vulnerability

Of

Hapless devotion

* * *

Ashes

The age of reason

Dawned

For one brief

Transforming day

Until snuffed

Out by

The

Inevitable blanket

Of

Starless night

* * *

Ashes

You broke the

Bargain

And

He paid

With mortal

Pain and blood

Engraved forever

Upon the

Ribbed landscape

Of

Your scarred

Soul

_Perceptive input is always appreciated_


	5. Leftovers

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Leftovers 7/22/09

"Not again!"

The groan is heartfelt

Eyes large with feigned misery

Begging to be excused

"We had it last night"

Isn't enough of a pretext

To escape

The time honored and tattered

Refrain of:

"It's good for you, not like the junk you usually eat…"

He obliges,

After all, he would give his life for him

What's a little spinach compared to that?

"Besides…"

His smile is wickedly crooked

"You don't seem to mind other leftovers"

He has no rejoinder;

It's true

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_


	6. Sand Castles

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Sand Castles

He wanted, no needed

To know

How it came

About

That he had built

His faith, his life

His love

Upon the sand

* * *

The vicissitudes

Of the tide

Implacable and constant

Washed away

His efforts

And still he strived

* * *

Sand everywhere

Spilling out

Gritting the ground

But not

Providing surety

Constancy

Or

Hope

* * *

A hand imprisoned

Against bare flesh

Warm and salty

Like but not like

The ocean

Eyes

Cerulean

Containing depths

Of

Desire

* * *

That's when

He finally

Understood

Where the sand

Had

Been leading him

All these years…

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_


	7. Oracle

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Oracle-7/23/09

Sometimes in the

Depths of darkness

He would speak

Words tumbling

Out

Unclear, Incoherent

Rambles

Fear stricken pleadings

* * *

He would be soothed

With questing hands,

Hot lips

A fierce cajoling

Love

Leaving him

Speechless and dazed

Unable to continue

* * *

No more dire utterances

Fluttering

From swollen lips

Neurons past all

Thought

Open only to

Sensation

* * *

Now, standing here

Captive in the

Unending

Echoing silence

As

Molten rivers

Of

Liquid despair

Consume him

He wishes

He had listened

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_


	8. Encapsulation

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Encapsulation-7/30/09

Fear stained eyes

Uncertain and timid

Yearning

For Touch

For completion

Frightened

Of the cost

* * *

Gentle words

Lying assurances

Lust and love

The first overriding the second

Need driven

There is no other way

Passionate strokes

Flame ridden touch

All a prelude

* * *

Weary assent

Murmured in erotic

Tinged tones

Of

Desire

Yielding flesh

Supple and untrammeled

* * *

The madness of

Possession

Overtakes compassion

Pain

Incarnate to virginity

The price paid

For knowledge

For sublime

Rapture

Submission for love

A

Covenant sealed

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_


	9. Light

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_

Light-7/30/09

Shadow chased heart

Heavy

Each beat a battle

Inching

Incrementally forward

Death

Waiting in the wings

Some days welcome

Others forestalled

A constant companion

* * *

Chiaroscuro

Now things

Were edged

Neither black nor white

Not light nor dark

Chaotic and divided

Changing

Altering

The merest

Whisper of

Salvation

* * *

Sea Green

Clear

And

Guileless

All seeing

Eyes

Radiating a

Painful compassion

The carapace

Cracking

* * *

Pale skin

Luminous and loved

Every inch

Claimed

Coveted

A

Resplendent soul

Offered in

Redemption

Soothing balm

To heal

A shattered heart

_This poem is the sole creative property of the author, the inferences drawn are at the discretion of the reader…_


	10. Inamorata

* * *

Inamorata-7/30/09

He was always yours

The reciprocal quite untrue

Gazes that glimmered

A brushed look of hope

Never perceived

Dying unseen

Tears caught unshed

Swallowed

* * *

The day he left

You considered

"Maybe"

Shaking your head

Clearing the flicker

Of pain from your heart

Life beckoned

Busy and abstruse

* * *

Rain slicked streets

A scream of sirens

Each time

You awoke

Wondering

Until

He was there

Smiling

Eyes gleaming

For you

As they always had

* * *

Hospitals

Cold and foreign

Meant for

Birth and death

But never life

Just a way

Station

Of

Determination

* * *

His hand

Clasped in yours

Breaths forced

Pain evident

Slivers of

Moisture

Intermingling

Which were his?

Which yours?

* * *

You were always his

The opposite a given

Tardy

Acknowledgement

Words spoken

To stone

How could there

Be

A monument worthy…


End file.
